


Just you and I (forever and a day)

by theyoungv_eins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brief mention of The Sex™, Fluff, I didn't want to get graphic or anything but there's a lil thing for ya, I have a lot of feelings about these boys and I love them so bad!, M/M, Pretty much Robert is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: It’s approaching mid-day and Aaron’s still here with him, in bed in just a pair of boxers and a shirt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title-of-ambiguous-relevance is from East of the Sun and West of the Moon by Frank Sinatra, because I'm bad at titles and it's been in my head all day B) 
> 
> Pretty much Robert is super in love and Aaron is super gorgeous

It’s almost eleven o’clock in the morning. Both Aaron and Robert are awake; have been for a while now. The cups of tea that Aaron made were abandoned long ago, Robert’s empty, but Aaron’s still half full and now cold. The fact that it’s Sunday justifies why they’re still in bed. Even though they’re both usually busy, they always at least take Sunday (or just the morning, if there’s too much to do) to do absolutely nothing at all.

Robert is sitting up against the headboard of their bed, completely distracted from thinking about the busy week he has ahead of him. It’s especially stressful at the start of the year. He has Home James and the scrapyard to worry about, countless meetings to organise and/or attend. And on top of all that work, he has to keep his promise of helping Rebecca out with Home Farm (Which comes with _even more_ meetings), helping make sure Liv stays out of trouble, and getting ready to move into their new home. Not to mention spending time with Aaron away from work, making sure he’s happy and okay, getting ready for their trip to Vegas, organising the wedding.

He’s a very busy man, but Sunday is when he gets to forget all of that and just laze around with his fiancé.

He’s hardly moved in well over an hour. _Can’t_ move, because Aaron is straddling Robert’s hips. It’s nothing sexual, though, and even if it was, it would _suck_ , because Aaron isn’t paying attention to him at all, but instead staring down at his phone in his hand. His free hand, however, is resting on Robert’s bare stomach. It’s just comfortable physical contact, familiar and necessary. Just innocent, idle, and rhythmic strokes of Aaron’s thumb against his skin.

Robert has been just _looking at him_ for well over half an hour now. He gave up on replying to his emails, because they can stand to wait a few more hours. There are much more important things he’d rather be doing, like watching Aaron’s hand on his skin. Watching him quickly and effortlessly tapping out replies with his other thumb, and his subtle reactions to whatever replies show up on his screen. Every now and then, Aaron will catch him looking, and his cheeks will darken just slightly and he’ll try – and fail – to hide a smile, but he won’t look away until his phone buzzes with another reply. Sometimes he’ll get a grumpy sounding “What’re you looking at?”, but Aaron will still be smiling.

Robert isn’t touching Aaron – not yet. He wants as much time as he can get to look at him, and they both know that as soon as Robert’s hands are on him, that will be it. Afterwards, they’ll lie there in the afterglow for a bit, but then one of them will decide that they’ve been in bed for far too long and they have too much to do, and their lazy morning in will be over.

Hopefully there will be a time where Robert can just touch Aaron without it leading anywhere else, but now is not that time. He wants so badly to be able to touch him like that, but as soon as his hands are on Aaron’s skin and Aaron’s face turns from content to suggestive, all thoughts of innocence are thrown out the window.

So Robert keeps his hands to himself, just for now. He wants to touch him _so bad –_ his fingers twitch with the urge _–_ but the two of them are so comfortable to just be in each other’s company. Not talking, not fucking. Just looking at (some more than others) and being close to each other.

Days like this are Robert’s favourite – lazy Sundays when they can stay in bed all morning and just be in each other’s company. When everything is quiet apart from the usual commotion from the pub downstairs. It’s approaching mid-day and Aaron’s still here with him, in bed in just a pair of boxers and a shirt. His hair is gel-free, something the two of them had gotten used to recently, and something that Robert can never seem to get enough of.

Robert loves mornings the best, when everything about Aaron is just _soft._ First thing when he’s soft from sleep, gorgeous still when his face is twisted in a grimace and he’s squinting against the light coming in from behind the curtains. The smile he gives Robert when he realises that he’s awake, too. His lips when they’re pressed against Robert’s, his hair between Robert’s fingers. The quiet “g’mornin’” and smile combo he gives him before he’s crawling out of bed to go to the bathroom and to make them tea.

Before, when their whole relationship was just a bit of fun away from home, a quick fling with no strings attached, he hardly ever just _looked_ at Aaron. Didn’t have enough time, was too stubborn to admit that he was the most beautiful thing in his life.

He knew, though. Of course he knew. He knew more than anything how gorgeous Aaron is, because it’s hard _not_ to notice. He’s gorgeous in the usual dark greys and black, in navy blue overalls or bright orange high-vis and grease. Gorgeous when he’s naked underneath him and _so hot_ that Robert hardly knows what to do with himself. Gorgeous like this, when it’s close to mid-day and he’s still in the clothes he slept in.

Now, Robert looks at him every day, takes however long he can to take him in. Makes up for lost time, because now he has all the time in the world and this is the only way he ever wants to spend it.

It’s just past eleven-thirty when Robert decides that he can’t keep it up any longer. He’s slow about it, but he rests his hands on Aaron’s knees and watches as he slowly lowers his phone. He moves his hands north, careful, and Aaron watches the entire time, completely still except for the way he wets his lips before pressing them hard together. He only looks up at Robert again when his hands are on his hips, and his gaze immediately stops him from going any further. He’s giving him one of _those_ looks – dark eyes from underneath heavy lids.

Tossing his phone aside, Aaron leans forwards, and then their mouths are pressed together. The moment Aaron parts his lips to deepen the kiss is the moment their morning of _nothing_ turns into _something_. It turns into Robert’s hands sliding up Aaron’s shirt, his fingers pressing into flesh and skin and muscle wherever he can find it.

It turns into the slow and steady roll of Aaron’s hips against his, into Aaron’s mouth pressed, open and wet, against Robert’s jaw because they both need to breathe a little. Into a bruise on Robert’s neck that he’s not even going to _try_ to hide, because there’s nothing that needs hiding.

It turns into a rushed declaration of “ _I love you_ ”, “ _I want you_ ” as they both hurry to get out of their clothes. Robert watching, completely mesmerised, as Aaron pulls the shirt over his head, throws it to the side, and then leans forwards again to reconnect their lips. The shirt comes off, and Robert is taken aback by the small reminder that the man in front of him has been through so much, and yet he’s still here, and he’s _his_.

It turns into Robert struggling to breathe as Aaron rocks on his lap, still managing to kiss him between catching his own breath and the noise he’s trying to keep himself from making.

It’s all of this, and then it’s Robert letting his fiancé rest against his chest and telling him just how gorgeous he thinks he is. That it’s almost too much, how much he loves every part of him.

When he looks down at Aaron, he’s grinning, smiling with his whole face and it makes Robert breathless because that smile is for _him._ He’d keep him here forever if it meant that that smile would stay just his and no one else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love you!!


End file.
